1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to pliers for use in cutting telco cord or peeling its clad to facilitate easy press-fitting telco cord to a telco plug.
2. Description of Prior Art
Most telco technicians have to cut and peel telco cord in order to make it fit to be pressed to a telco plug.
Herefore many pliers have been proposed and implemented for peeling and press-fitting telco cord.
One such tool can only peel cord, but can not press-fit it to a plug. Another type of tool can press-fit only one cord to a plug at a time after the cord has been peeled by other pliers because it can not peel cord.
A telco plug (C), as shown in FIG. 6 and 7, comprises a locking wedge (H) and a set of conducting forks on a sliding block (P).
Telco cord (W) comprises clad (O) and aligned color covers (L).
After clad (O) has been peeled, cord (W) can be inserted into plug (C). When locking wedge (H) and said forks on block (P) are pressed onto cord (W), they are fitted together to secure from being disassembled.
Most technicians, therefore, would find it desirable to have a tool which could cut and peel telco cord and press-fit three cord to a plug at a time.
OBJECTS AND ADVANTAGES
Accordingly we claim the following as our objects and advantages of the invention: to provide a tool for cutting cord and for easily separating the clad from a cord, to provide a tool for fitting cord to a plug, and to provide such a tool which requires a minimum of skill and training to use.
Readers will find further objects and advantages of the invention from a consideration of the ensuing description and the accompanying drawings.